


Power Struggle

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Teasing, Wrestling, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: @talesoftheimpala drabble request: Having a think about this little smutty bucky drabble… I was thinking maybe set post-civil war where they’re training for avenger type things, maybe they’re sparring, end up wrestling on the floor or maybe even some accidental hair pulling gone awry. Possibilities are endless there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my car battery died when I was at the doctor’s office. I had to wait almost two hours for AAA to come jump my car and replace my car battery so I wrote this while waiting. Also when writing this I kept thinking about the wrestling scene from Miss Congeniality

It had started out simply as a small challenge over breakfast on a Saturday morning. Born out of your competitive nature and the restored arrogance of Bucky Barnes.

Ever since the conflict between Steve, Tony, and the rest of the team had been resolved, Bucky had become a member of the Avengers team. Bucky usually trained with Steve and Sam. He would be no match for your agile skills.

You had been trained like Nat. That’s why Bucky thought he could take you. But you were trained in at least a dozen forms of hand to hand combat and martial arts and you excelled at combining them for effectiveness and unpredictability.

Bucky proved right away that his brute strength was to his advantage. But he went easy on you, pulling his punches and dialing down the use and strength of his metal arm.

Steve and Sam were spectators. Sam cheered you on and Steve was rooting for Bucky.

“C’mon Y/N, do the thigh thing!” Sam shouted, slapping the top of his thighs. Everyone knew what he was talking about. You didn’t take his advice right away.

“Don’t break her Buck! We have a mission in two days,” Steve said at a more reasonable volume.

You used Bucky’s strength and momentum to block his punches and kicks, landing your own to his abdomen. You hooked your leg around Bucky’s neck to take him down but he grabbed your waist and prevented it. You twisted your body out of his grasp to swing around his body and wrap your arms around his neck from behind.

“You and Nat,” Bucky grunted, “You’re like monkeys, the way you climb all over me.” He broke your hold but then you recovered quickly with a re-positioned sleeper hold.

“Well you’re such a big, sturdy tree,” you teased. Sam and Steve couldn’t hear what you guys were saying.

“Are you calling me fat?” he huffed, likely with a smirk.

“Ha, never!” you whispered in his ear just before nipping his earlobe.

The sexual tension between you two had always lingered in the background and you’re not above using it to your favor. Bucky froze which was just enough for you to release him, land on your bare feet and then crouch to swipe him off his feet.

You tried to pin him but it just led to several shifts in power, neither one of you definitively ending the contest. You wrestled on the mats, groping at each other’s limbs. The only constant was the cool touch of Bucky’s metal arm against your sweating skin and your combined grunts.

At one point Steve and Sam were called away by a text from Tony. But you two kept going, intent on winning. Bucky was on his back with you on top of him, your back pressed to his chest. You kicked your legs frantically to find leverage to turn over.

Bucky had you in a loose sleeper hold. But his arm wasn’t going under your chin and across your neck, it was around your chest. Bucky’s hand was palming your breast. Your legs stopped kicking for a moment. He gently kneaded your breast, his thumb even grazed over your nipple through your shirt and sports bra.

“Should we call this a draw or did I win?” Bucky asked. Out of defiance and retaliation, you lifted your hips and your hand reached down to cup his crotch.

“I don’t give up so easily,” you said, using Bucky’s surprise to slip his hold and roll over on top of him, your hand staying in place. You didn’t squeeze his crotch to hurt him. In fact, you were only cupping him and one look into Bucky’s eyes told you why he was hard. He grinned.

Bucky always looks so damn handsome when his smile shows his perfect teeth.

“I like a gal who’s hard to get.” He rolled you over on the mat until he was on top. His fingers tangled in your hair and he tugged. Whether or not it was his intention, a moan escaped your throat. You were as surprised as he was. You recovered the banter quickly.

“Speaking of hard,” you rubbed his cock through his sweatpants. Bucky laughed and he thrusted into your hand. He lowered his head and kissed the column of your throat. He dragged his lips over your glistening skin until they met yours and it was like your lips were meant to fit his perfectly.

The moment your tongue touched his upper lip, Bucky growled and started to get to his feet, picking you up with him and wrapping your legs around your waist.

“So who won the sparring match?” you spoke against Bucky’s lips, tangling your fingers in his hair and tugging on it.

“I think we both did,” he replied. He started to walk out of the gym, carrying you with him. You pulled your mouth away from his.

“Where are we going, Bucky?” Bucky surprised you with a slap on your ass. You squealed and he chuckled.

“Oh I think you know,” he responded as he captured your mouth again and turned left in the direction of his room. 


End file.
